Living in Twilight
by Ms. H. Scarlet
Summary: "You look darkly on the day, with memories to light your way, a little sad but it's alright. We are always living in twilight..." -Living in Twilight by The Weepies  -not a songfic, though-
1. Chapter 1

**Well, it's half past eleven. I barely made my Monday deadline!**

** So this is a new fic...it's something quite different from what I usually write. For one thing, it's my first shot at a Harry Potter fic, and also my first shot at writing something that isn't sickeningly sappy romance. In fact, as it is now, this isn't a romance story at all (so keep that in mind). For some reason I can't mess with the HP canon relationships. I think Ginny is perfect for Harry and though Hermione could do much better than Ron, I think they're a good couple too. So...here's my latest fic. I hope you enjoy it! **

The noises in the house always bothered her. The clinking of the spoon as it hit the side of her teacup and the slow blubbering of the teakettle in the early morning silence may as well have been gunshots. A dog barking outside nearly made her jump out of her skin. She was never accustomed to noise of any kind. Not as a child and certainly not now.

At nearly thirty-three, Hermione Granger was a mess. She lived on her own in one of the few cottages that dotted the countryside of northern Ireland, far away from the noise of the city. As she looked out her kitchen window, she could see fields upon fields of bright green grass, dotted with puffy white sheep. It was peaceful and pleasant. Hermione had fallen in love with her home and how it left her to her reading and magic practice without the prying eyes of curious muggles and pitying glances of fellow witches and wizards.

Crookshanks jumped lithely onto the table in front of her, purring contentedly as he drank milk out of Hermione's saucer. This had become a habit. Hermione only used milk while cooking – she never drank it or put it in her tea – but she had started this routine of pouring her own tea, then filling her saucer with milk, and then sitting down at the kitchen table with both to read the latest "news" from _The Quibbler_. After a few moments, her (now elderly) cat would jump up on the table and drink his milk just as solemnly as his owner drank her morning tea and with the same decorum as one about to have a nice chat with the Queen.

Mid-way through an article about the origins of Crumple-Horned Snorkacks by our very own Luna Lovegood, there was an ear-splitting crack outside the door and shortly thereafter Hermione's teacup shattered in her surprised grip. Crookshanks mewled and jumped off the table and hid under the couch in order to avoid any more china-related mishaps.

"Hermione? Hermione dear, are you home?" came a female voice from the porch. "I'm sorry to apparate so close to the house but I didn't want to walk all the way up the drive! Not with your neighbor's herding dogs running about, at least."

Hermione shuffled to the door in a zombie-like state, not caring about the state of her tangled hair or her pajamas that hung too loosely on her skinny body.

"Ah, there you are! I thought you'd be home!" Not one to be deterred easily by anything, Ginny Potter merrily skipped into the house past Hermione and sat on the loveseat by the fire.

"Oh, do come in, Ginny," Hermione said rather distractedly.

"Hermione, you're starting to act like our dear old Xenophilius. I should get Luna to grow you one of those dirigible plum things for a Christmas gift..." Ginny said, trailing off in thought. "You're looking a little worse for wear, there 'Mione," Ginny commented after a moment of taking in the brunette's appearance. No response came and Ginny frowned slightly, looking about the living room. "Where's Crookshanks?" As if on cue, the cat crawled out from under the sofa and jumped on Ginny's lap, rubbing his face on her neck. Hermione looked at her hands – one of which was still holding the door open. She closed it and walked into the living room, sitting on the sofa across from Ginny.

"This house looks more and more like the Burrow every time I visit," Ginny said, smiling and looking around the corner of the room to inspect the newest wing of the house. "In fact, you might have out-done us on the staircase," she continued, squinting at it slightly trying to see how in the world it was standing.

"Have- have you seen them lately, Gin?" Hermione asked so quietly that Ginny almost didn't hear her. Ginny went and sat on the couch next to Hermione, taking one of the older girl's worn hands in her own.

"Of course, 'Mione," she said in a tone just as quiet as her friend's. "They're both doing well. Hugo's in his second year – he's quite the charmer too. All the girls seem to be after him. He gets three or four owls a day when he's at ours!" Ginny smiled, coaxing a small smile out of Hermione as well. "And Rose takes after you. I can't get the girl out of her room to do anything but eat, it seems. She just stays up there, holed up with her parchment and books. It's positively infuriating," Ginny said, frustrated. Hermione nearly laughed at that. Nearly. "She's in her fifth year now, which I'm sure you know. And she's a prefect. It's not going to her head like it went to Percy's, thankfully. Somehow, I think she managed to weed out the Weasley stupidity. She's got his – er – our red hair though," Ginny awkwardly stumbled around the last part of her little speech. She narrowly missed mentioning his name. And that was a definite taboo in Hermione's cottage.

"It was a mistake, you know," Hermione started. Ginny nodded, knowing exactly how the rest of her visit would go. They were always the same. First Ginny would make an attempt at small talk and then, after moments of getting nowhere with that, she'd fall silent and Hermione would inquire about her children, and then continue on about how it was all a mistake before she'd talk about the Accident. "We were so young to have children. Not even nineteen yet. Rose was such a good girl, and then she and Hugo got their letters. They had such good first years at school, don't you think?" Hermione asked, staring at the floor. Ginny nodded, giving her friend a pitying look. "And then I got promoted at The Ministry. And then the Accident happened-" her throat closed up and she couldn't continue. She didn't want to spend yet another day crying over the past.

"I know, 'Mione, I know," Ginny said, patting her arm sympathetically, racking her brains for a way to change the subject. "Harry wanted to visit with me but Lily is too young to apparate yet (the kids are home for the holidays, you know) and we didn't want to have to take a portkey-"

"You can't bring them to see me!" Hermione exclaimed, standing up as if the idea was the most outrageous one in the world. "I haven't even seen my own children in two years!" she said her voice cracking, and tears seemed unavoidable at this point.

"Shh, shh, alright, Hermione, just sit," Ginny whispered, trying to calm the older woman down. "C'mon," she said, patting the space next to her on the couch when Hermione didn't budge. After a moment of sniffling, Hermione didn't so much sit down on the sofa as she did collapse on it - and Ginny. "What have you eaten lately, 'Mione dear?" Ginny asked with concern to rival her mother's while stroking the brunette's unruly hair.

"Toast," Hermione said but didn't seem quite sure.

"Why don't I make you something proper to eat then?" Ginny asked, worried about Hermione's ever-frequent dizzy spells. The brunette only nodded weakly and lay back on the couch as Ginny got up and went into the kitchen.

"Crookshanks! Here, kitty!" Ginny called. The cat in question leapt up on the counter and walked over to the windowsill where he started giving himself a bath. Ginny chuckled. "Few things change around this place, hmm?" she muttered. With a wave of her wand she cleaned up the shattered teacup and threw it in the trash. With that task out of the way, the redhead looked around searching for a stereo. After a moment of searching in vain, she waved her wand and music began playing out of nowhere, but it was contained in the kitchen so the brunette on the couch couldn't hear it. Ginny's hips started moving to the beat as she walked around the kitchen, getting plates out of the cupboard and levitating them to the table as she set kitchen knives to work chopping vegetables. After getting a pan started on the stove, Ginny put her hair up in a ponytail to get her red locks out of her face. She continued to dance around the room, twirling in circles and making small circles with her wand in the air at the same time in order to stir the vegetables in the pan on the stove.

"It's so hard to cook without music, Crooks!" Ginny said over the music and then started to sing along. Crookshanks darted out of the kitchen at the noise. Ginny shouted after him, "How can you not like this song?" After a moment, she added, "And why am I talking to the cat?" With a shake of her head, she continued cooking. Once everything was done and set on the table, she turned to go get Hermione from the living room but was surprised to see Hermione about to cross the threshold of the kitchen. Knowing that the music would probably put her friend into hysterics, the redhead moved to stop her, but with no success. Hermione stepped into the kitchen and immediately covered her ears and it took everything she had not to cower back into the living room. Ginny quickly silenced the music and put her arms around Hermione.

"Sorry, 'Mione! I was going to turn it off before you got in-"

"Ginevra Weasley, what in Merlin's sake were you even listening to?" Hermione asked, standing quickly – nearly knocking Ginny over in the process – and moving her hands from her ears to her hips in mere seconds.

"Muggle rap?" Ginny said tentatively, straightening and letting go of Hermione.

"What is it?" Hermione asked. Ginny gave her a very blank stare, thinking that she had already answered that question. "Who is it, I mean," Hermione asked after a moment.

"Oh, Wiz Khalifa. Um...Black and Yellow."

"It's abominable."

"Thanks, 'Mione. I quite like it," Ginny responded with a small smile and a roll of her eyes.

"Did I hear something about lesbians in there?"

"Ummmm..." Ginny laughed lightly. "Yes?"

"Yes, you have quite the taste in music, Gin," Hermione said, surveying the food on the table. "You made all that?"

"Yeah."

"Goodness, I didn't think I had that much food in the house."

"I just threw stuff together, it's nothing spectacular," Ginny said. The two girls sat down and ate. After a while, Ginny noticed that Hermione kept glancing at her with an odd expression on her face. After a moment she spoke...

** Sorry to leave you all hanging...sort of. ;) **

** I hope you liked it! Let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, all! I'm sorry I didn't update on Monday like I usually do. I went to Jingle Ball and saw the lovely Selena Gomez in concert and got home quite late and totally forgot about the existence of my fanfic account until just now. Do forgive me.**

**Also, I believe I forgot a disclaimer in my last chapter. Clearly, I am not a goddess like JKR. I don't own anything in this story but the plot.**

"Gin? You know that song you were playing?" Ginny nodded. "Can you play it again? Just much, much quieter this time, please." Ginny stopped eating, her fork-full of food half-way to her mouth. "Ginny?" Hermione spoke after Ginny hadn't moved.

"What? Oh, sure...sure..." Ginny waved her wand slightly and the song started over again. Hermione listened to the lyrics, cringing every now and again, but she seemed to get used to the noise.

"Ginny, I grew up with muggles and even _I_ don't know what's he's talking about."

"Nor do I, but it's a catchy song. James started playing it the other day and it got stuck in my head." Hermione twitched at this and Ginny couldn't tell if it was because of the song or because Ginny had mentioned her son – Hermione's nephew. The song came to a close and Hermione sighed.

"It's been so long since I've listened to any sort of music," Hermione said more to herself than to her companion.

"Well that wasn't the greatest thing to start you off with," Ginny said with a snort as she cleared the table.

"No, I suppose not," Hermione said, nodding thoughtfully.

"You asked for it though," Ginny said with a bit of a grin.

"What else?"

"Hmm?" Ginny hummed, not sure what Hermione was asking.

"What...what other music..." Ginny understood what Hermione was trying to say.

"How about something a little quieter, 'Mione. Like...The Weepies." With a wave of her wand, Living in Twilight started to play quietly through the kitchen.

_You look darkly on the day_

_With memories to light your way_

_A little sad but it's alright_

_We are always living in twilight_

"Ginny, are you playing this song on purpose?" Hermione asked.

"No, it's just the first thing that popped into my head. Why?" Ginny asked, turning from the kitchen window to look at her friend. Hermione just shook her head and didn't respond.

_No one knocks upon your door_

_Until you don't care anymore_

_A little alone but it's alright_

_We are always living in twilight_

One lone tear slid down Hermione's cheek as she continued to listen to the lyrics and take them to heart.

_Living in a dream, walking in between the sunrise and sunset_

_Living in a dream, walking in between sunset and sunrise_

_You get tied up in your day_

_So I let go and walk away_

_And now we're loose ends of the night_

_We are always living in twilight_

Ginny had been silently watching Hermione and decided that her friend might want some kind of comfort. Ginny walked across the room and plopped down onto the floor by Hermione's chair and just leaned her head against the older girl's leg, taking one of her hands in her own for the second time that day.

_Living in a dream, walking in between the sunrise and sunset_

_Living in a dream, walking in between sunset and sunrise_

_So it goes, though no one knows you like they used to do_

_Have a drink the sky is sinking toward a deeper blue_

_And you're still alright_

_Step out into twilight_

_So I stumble home at night_

_Like I've stumbled through my life_

_With ghosts and visions in my sight_

_We are always living in twilight_

Once the song was over, Ginny could feel Hermione's tears that had trickled down her cheeks and onto their hands. Both women sat that way for a long time, listening to the silence of the house and taking comfort in each other's presence. After a while, Ginny spoke.

"'Mione, it's a bit dark in here, don't you think?" Ginny asked. Not expecting a response, the redhead waved her wand and tiny lights flew out of it, illuminating the kitchen in what looked like falling stars. "How about a better song, hmm?" the younger girl suggested, waving her wand again. Hermione stopped her hand mid-wave.

"If you play Walking on Sunshine, I swear to Merlin-" The last bit of Hermione's threat was drowned out by Ginny's laughter.

"No, Hermione, I think not. Hmm, how about-"

"Nothing sad either, please, Gin," Hermione said quietly.

"You don't have much confidence in my taste in music, 'Mione dear," Ginny said, frowning slightly. Hermione tried to smile but it was more like a grimace. Ginny tapped her wand on her chin, deep in thought. "How happy is too happy and how sad is too sad?" she asked the brunette.

"Just pick something, Ginny. I just...I just want to feel better."

_I'm not leaving this damned little cottage until I make her laugh_, Ginny thought.

"Alright, you've got to make an effort on this one," Ginny said, grabbing Hermione's hands and pulling her up from the chair as the first few notes from All Around the World by ATC started playing throughout the kitchen.

"Ginny, what-"

"Come on, Hermione. Loosen up a bit," Ginny said, smiling as she lifted her's and Hermione's conjoined hands and twirled herself around.

"I-I don't-"

"You never were much of a dancer," Ginny muttered. "Must I do everything for you, love?" Ginny asked before picking Hermione up by her waist and twirling her around in a circle. Hermione screeched as her feet left the ground.

"Ginevra!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Have a little fun, 'Mione," Ginny said, flashing her friend a wide smile. Ginny grabbed Hermione's hands again and moved them about in an effort to get Hermione to dance. For Ginny it was a bit like dancing with a disgruntled rag doll. As Ginny picked Hermione up again and twirled her around, she noticed how skinny Hermione had really become. All she could feel was her ribs. She made a mental note to come and check up on her friend more often. Meanwhile, she thought of ways she could make the brunette laugh.

With a chuckle she let go of Hermione and danced a bit away from her, twirling about. She quickly pulled the ponytail out of her hair and bent over and fluffed her hair out before quickly whipping back up to a standing position and singing off-key into her wand in the most ridiculous way possible. After a few lines, she chanced a glance at Hermione who wore a lopsided, but sincere smile on her face. Ginny crooked her finger and beckoned the older girl closer. Hermione hesitated only a moment before taking Ginny's hand and allowing the redhead to take both of her hands and dance with her. Hermione's smile kept growing as Ginny attempted to execute complicated dance moves that her kids did all the time and ended up making a fool of herself. At one point, the younger girl tried some kind of dance move that came straight out of the '80s and something popped. She stayed in the same position for a moment and then glanced at Hermione.

"I think I'm getting a bit old for this," Ginny said, grimacing and pulling her shoulder back into place with a snap. Hermione's smile faltered a bit at her friend's pain but Ginny recovered quickly and scooped Hermione up, twirling her around the living room until they both collapsed on the sofa. Ginny was laughing hysterically and Hermione was sort of half-wheezing, half-laughing. Ginny smiled at her success while the song came to a close.

"Would you like another song?" Ginny asked between pants. She was a little winded as well.

"Something quiet?" Hermione suggested. Ginny nodded and waved her wand again. Come Here Boy by Imogen Heap played quietly throughout the living room. Ginny got up from the couch and threw another log on the fire.

"'Mione? I'm going to give Harry a quick call, alright?" Ginny said, taking her cell from her jeans pocket and brushing Hermione's unruly hair behind her ear before leaving the room and walking into the kitchen again. She dialed her husband's number and the phone rang twice before someone picked up.

**Please, for the love of Merlin, review. I have no idea if anyone even likes this story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**For those that care, I'm sorry about the late update. I've had a terrible cold and I haven't been doing anything but sleeping. Monday and Tuesday came and went without my knowledge, it seems. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. This is one of my favorites so far.**

"Mum!"

"Hello, Lily love," Ginny said, smiling. "Could you put your dad on the phone for a moment?"

"Sure, just a sec," came the reply and then a quieter yell for Harry could be heard.

"Gin?"

"No, it's a monster robot from outer space who's decided to take over your dear wife's life and tell you all about it first," Ginny said, rolling her eyes. Harry paused only a moment before responding.

"Have you been reading Albus' comic books again?" he asked, a smile evident in his voice.

"Well that's really beside the point now isn't it?" Ginny asked, changing the subject. "I called to tell you that I'm going to stay here overnight with Hermione."

"Did you make any headway?"

"Yes, quite a lot of it and I'd like to keep it up. I just thought I'd call and say goodnight to you and the kids."

"Oh. Okay. Uhm-"

"I love you too, dear," Ginny said with another eye roll at her husband's hesitation. "Put Lily back on, please." Harry muttered a quiet "love you" before handing the phone over to their youngest and only daughter.

"Mum! Mum, when are you coming home?"

"Oh, Lily love, I'm not coming home tonight!"

"But Mum!" Lily said, dragging out her vowels as only a youngest child can do.

"I know, darling but I'll be home tomorrow. You get your pretty little self into bed and I'll be home before you know it. Take your auntie Luna's advice and try to dream about thestrals or something."

"Mum, I can't even see those-"

"Well that's the point, isn't it, love? Use that imagination of yours."

"Alright. I'll try."

"There's a good girl. Can you put one of your brothers on?"

"Sure, Albus is here."

"Okay, goodnight Lily love."

"G'night, Mum," Lily said before handing the phone off to Albus.

"Mum?" Albus asked.

"Ever your father's son," Ginny responded with a chuckle.

"Hi, Mum," Albus said, his smile as audible as his greeting.

"Hello, doll. I just called to say that I'm not coming home until tomorrow. Now you have to be a good boy and take care of everyone for me, alright Albus? Your father is always on some kind of mission – be it mischief or Ministry – and James isn't responsible in the least and Lily is the youngest, so you're in charge, alright? Tell everyone that Mum said so," Ginny said, smiling into the phone.

"Will do, Mum," Albus said. "Do you want to speak to James?"

"I certainly do. Would you give the phone to him?"

"If I can find him," Albus muttered. After a bit of scuffling, Albus spoke again, "Alright, here he is. G'night, Mum. Love you."

"I love you too, Albus."

"Aw, Albus wuvs his mummikins soooo much," Ginny heard James taunt.

"James Sirius Potter! Don't make me come home and hex you!" Ginny shouted loud enough for him to hear.

"Sorry, Mum," James said, speaking directly into the phone this time.

"AND?" Ginny demanded.

"Sorry, Albus," he said quietly.

"And?" Ginny prompted with a bit of a smile.

"I wuv my mummikins too," James whispered begrudgingly.

"That's my boy. Don't get into too much trouble, alright? I'm not coming home until tomorrow."

"Okay." James started saying something else but trailed off and Ginny could hear footsteps on the stairs and muttering in the background.

"James?" Ginny asked warily.

"Mum, Rose wants to talk to you," James said.

"Alright, put her on. I love you dear! Don't get into any trouble!"

"I won't, Mum! Merlin, calm down," he said.

"Um...hello?" came a tentative voice on the other line.

"Hello, dear. What did you need?" Ginny asked gently.

"You're-you're visiting her, right?" Rose asked quietly. Everything about the young woman was quiet and timid.

"Yes, I am. Why do you ask?" Ginny said, all the possible reasons of why Rose would want to know about her mother's current state flitting through her mind.

"If-if it's not too much trouble, and...if it doesn't upset her, could you just...tell her hi and I love her? Hugo's here and he says say it from him too." Ginny smiled softly before replying.

"Don't worry, I will."

"Thanks, Auntie. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, loves," Ginny said before hanging up the phone. She turned around from where she had been leaning on the staircase and was surprised to find Hermione standing in the doorway watching her for the second time that day.

"The song stopped and I-" Hermione floundered for an explanation.

"It's alright, 'Mione," Ginny said smiling at her friend.

"You're staying?" Hermione asked, not meeting her friend's eyes.

"Yep. You don't have a choice, dear." Hermione fidgeted with her hands at Ginny's answer. "What's the matter, love?" Ginny asked gently.

"I-I...it's been so long since...no one is ever here..." Hermione's fragmented speech pattern returned with her nervousness.

"It's alright, I'll sleep on the couch-"

"No!" Hermione exclaimed somewhat loudly and then clapped her hand over her mouth as her eyes widened.

"Shh, Hermione. Just calm down a moment," Ginny coaxed and rubbed her hands up and down Hermione's upper arms in an attempt to calm her. "You didn't say anything wrong," she said, brushing Hermione's hair out of her face again. "Where would you like me to stay?" Ginny asked after a moment more of Hermione's fidgeting.

"W-with...I...it's been years since someone's slept by me..." Hermione trailed off.

"Alright," Ginny said. "Okay. Why don't we sit on the couch for a bit longer?" Ginny said, taking the brunette's hands in her own and leading her towards the sofa.

"Gin?" Hermione asked before sitting next to the redhead on the sofa.

"Yes, Hermione?" Ginny said, her blue eyes meeting her friend's chocolate brown.

"Can we...can we dance again? But quietly?" Hermione said looking down at her feet as if she wished to shrink down into the floor so she'd have somewhere to hide from Ginny's penetrating gaze.

"'Course we can. You don't really need to ask, love," Ginny said. The younger witch flicked her wand again and then threw it down on the couch as Mindy White's cover of We Are Birds began to play. Ginny took Hermione's hands and put them on her shoulders and then rested her hands on the older girl's waist. To Ginny's surprise, Hermione tightened her grip on Ginny's neck and buried her head in the taller girl's shoulder. After getting over her initial shock, Ginny rested her head atop of Hermione's. They swayed back and forth smoothly. The song repeated a couple times as the girls danced around the living room. When the last line was sung for the third time, Ginny picked up her wand again and let the song fade into the silence in which Hermione was so accustomed. The older girl was nearly asleep in the redhead's arms at this point.

"'Mione?"

"Hmm?" Hermione hummed in response.

"Would you like to go to bed now?" Ginny asked. Hermione shook her head before responding.

"Not if I have to move." Ginny smiled faintly before picking the brunette up bridal-style.

"That isn't a problem then," Ginny said. "Could you grab my wand, love?" she asked, bending down awkwardly so Hermione could reach it. Hermione grabbed it and tucked it in the front pocket of Ginny's button-down shirt, patting it gingerly after she did so. Ginny's smile remained intact. "Is your staircase going to hold both of us?" Ginny asked warily once they reached it.

"It should," Hermione said, her voice muffled by sleep.

"Here goes, then," Ginny said, holding her breath as she stepped onto the first stair. After making sure that it would hold her, she moved up to the second, and so their slow ascent continued up the rickety staircase. Once they reached the top, Ginny exhaled loudly. Hermione smiled slightly.

"You don't have much faith in my magic abilities, Gin," Hermione said, throwing Ginny's earlier comment back at her. Ginny chuckled.

"I have complete faith in your magic. Always have."

"Mhmm, sure you have," Hermione said, not convinced.

"Hermione, you always were – and still are – the brightest witch of your age. I have no reason to doubt you or your abilities."

"Except for the fact that I'm a nervous wreck of a hermit," Hermione said under her breath. Ginny caught it but said nothing.

"Where are we headed, 'Mione dear?" Ginny asked, not sure which doorway off of the hall led to Hermione's room.

"One more flight of stairs, Gin. Want to put me down?" the brunette asked.

"No, I've made it this far with you," Ginny said, puffing slightly in exaggeration as she took to the stairs. Now on the third floor landing, Ginny looked at Hermione expectantly, waiting for directions.

"Second one on the left," the older girl said sleepily.

**I'm not even going to bother asking for reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4

Ginny gently pushed the door open with her elbow, careful not to bang Hermione's legs on the door frame. A cozy room greeted her and Ginny immediately felt comfortable and right at home. The room was small enough to be cozy without being suffocating. The windows across from the door looked out onto the coastline, giant waves crashing against the cliffs. A fireplace stood to the right of the room, and as Ginny strode across the room put Hermione on the bed in the far left corner, she noticed that the fireplace opened into the next room, therefore heating both rooms at a time.

"No, Gin, I should change or something first," Hermione said. "I've been in my pajamas all day and I feel rather disgusting."

"Do you want to take a bath or something?" Ginny asked. "You can. Merlin knows I can keep myself busy with a book in this house," she continued, marveling at the oak bookcases that lined the bedroom's walls floor to ceiling.

"No, I'll just change," the brunette said, getting up from the bed and opening a rounded door in the middle of the wall across from the fireplace that looked as though it had been cut right into the bookcases around it. Ginny hadn't noticed the door at all until Hermione had disappeared behind it. The younger girl guessed that it was a walk-in closet.

As she waited for Hermione, Ginny paced about the room, inspecting everything from the thick drapery hanging on either side of the gigantic window to the intricate designs carved into the stone around the fireplace. Without wondering what was taking Hermione so long, Ginny took a random book off of the mantle and plunked herself down in the armchair that sat comfortably close to the fire to read.

After perusing the first pages of the newest edition of _A History of Magic_, Ginny muttered, "Rose would love it here."

Hermione, who had just exited her closet heard Ginny's comment but approached her friend as though she hadn't. "Thanks for waiting, Gin." Ginny jumped in her seat, startled by the other witch's approach.

"No problem," Ginny said, recovering with a smile. "If you don't mind, I'll go change in the bathroom, which is..." Ginny trailed off, waiting for Hermione to complete her sentence.

"Just there," Hermione said, pointing to the room on the other side of the fireplace. Ginny nodded and exited the bedroom, turning the corner to find herself in a bathroom with another picture window looking out on the coast, a giant claw footed bathtub sitting in front of it, casting an eerie shadow on the floor in the moon- and fire-light. The redhead pulled a small bag from the inside of her boot, sticking the edge of her wand inside of it and drawing it out again. Now attached to the tip was a pair of red pajama pants with snowflakes on them and a white tank top.

After the Golden Trio had returned from the Horcrux hunt and everyone had settled down a bit after the war, Hermione had shared many of her packing secrets with Ginny. Not one to forget useful magic tips, Ginny took it to heart. Now she never left the house without the little pouch tied to her ankle, containing everything she'd need if there was ever an emergency.

Ginny used the bathroom and changed clothes at a leisurely pace. As she pulled on the last leg of her pajama pants, an owl flew into the window and Ginny screeched in surprised and hopped around on one leg trying not to fall. She regained her balance, pulled her pants on the rest of the way, and opened the window, letting the owl in. The crazed creature went straight for the bathroom door, ramming into it before Ginny could get it open. The second the door was open, the owl flew out, landing on top of one of the posts of the bed and dropping a letter onto Hermione's head in the process. Ginny followed on its talons.

"What in the name-"

"Thank you, Twinkleberry," Hermione said, giving the owl a pat on the head. It ruffled its feathers and settled further onto the post, blinking its wide yellow eyes at Ginny.

"Twinkleberry?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, this is Luna's owl," Hermione said absentmindedly as she opened the letter. "She named it after a squirrel in a muggle children's book that I gave her as a gift for her birthday a few months ago." Once the envelope was opened, Luna's dreamy voice floated out of it.

"Hermione? I'm going out of town for a while and I was wondering if you could watch 'Berry. He's so very lonely and I don't want to leave him out all week with no one to return to. He started attacking my dirigible plum tree the other day because he couldn't make it through the window..." her voice trailed off lazily before it was heard again. "I'm sure he'll get along with Crookshanks. Just let him out every once in a while. He'll know when to come home. Neville dropped by while I was writing this and he sends his love, as do I. If I don't speak to you before then, Happy Christmas, Hermione." The parchment that Luna's letter was written on folded itself up before returning itself to the envelope it came in and floating onto the mahogany desk next to the bed. The room was silent for a few moments as Hermione stared out the window and Ginny eyed the sleepy owl nervously.

"Well, that was unexpected," Ginny said.

"Not really. Luna's not really going out of town," Hermione said. Ginny quirked her eyebrows at her friend's statement. "She pities me, Luna does," the brunette said, her gaze drifting from the window to her hands in her lap. "She's all alone herself most of the time and she knows what it's like. She doesn't want to bother me by coming – I think she knows that it's a bit upsetting – so she sends her owl to keep me company from time to time."

"How do you know-" Ginny started, a perplexed expression tweaking her facial features slightly.

"I just know, Ginny." Hermione spoke slowly and deliberately, almost as if she was building a wall with her words. "It's something the two of us share, you know? Not many people understand loneliness the way we do." She paused, looking into the fire and then back out the window. "People stay away from Luna. They think she's a little crazy. And you know how she gets...but she's not as crazy as people think. Her brain just delves a little deeper than books. Something that I chanced to do once upon a time." Ginny said nothing, waiting for Hermione to continue. The older witch sighed and got up to throw another log on the fire. "It's good of her to lie to me about it though. It helps, even though I know that she's lying. I do the same for her on occasion." The brunette straightened from her place by the fire and walked back to the bed. "Don't I, 'Berry?" Hermione addressed the owl, patting its head gently. It ruffled its feathers and rubbed its head against her hand. "Are you ready for bed, Gin?" she asked after a few moments of nothing but the sound of the owl's contented hooting.

"I need to wind down a bit, 'Mione," Ginny said, knowing that she needed some time to think. "Perhaps I'll read until the fire dies down a bit."

"Okay. Goodnight, Ginevra," the brunette said, getting into bed and turning on her side facing away from Ginny and the warmth of the fire.

"Goodnight, Hermione," Ginny whispered after a moment. The redhead moved to the armchair by the fire and picked up the book she had been looking through earlier. She leafed through it, skimming the pages, giving the nearly-sleeping brunette the illusion that she was absorbed in the book and not her own thoughts. The younger girl's thoughts plagued her, however. She thought about what Hermione had said of Luna. Ginny and Harry still kept in touch with their eccentric friend, but Ginny supposed that Luna was more lonely than she let on in her letters. Plants weren't the best companions, no matter how much you loved them. Ginny knew that Luna kept busy writing articles for _The Quibbler_ and taking care of her ever-growing gardens, but she had never paused to think that Luna was really alone in her work.

Ginny couldn't imagine living a life without people bustling around her and bombarding her with questions constantly. Since she grew up with six brothers, and then had three children of her own as well as a nephew and niece that lived with her and Harry whenever they weren't at school, Ginny had always been accustomed to people. But Hermione had lost the person she had loved the most – and it was so hard for her to love anyone. Even back then, the brunette's trust was built in facts, not in feelings. Now that her one solid link to love had been severed, Ginny couldn't imagine Hermione trying to love someone ever again. With startling clarity, Ginny suddenly realized that that is why Hermione had given her children over to herself and Harry – the witch was too afraid of losing the only people she had left that she loved, and so she distanced herself from them. From everyone.

Ginny looked over at the brunette who was now sleeping soundly on the bed. She was curled up in a ball, still facing away from Ginny. The redhead couldn't help but think that this was now a habit of the elder witch's – to shut out everything that she might harm. Ginny closed the book in her hand and stood up, replacing it on the mantle. She stretched her back slightly before walking over to the bed and getting in opposite of Hermione. The sleeping woman shifted slightly, her eyebrows furrowing in her sleep.

"Ron?" Ginny heard Hermione mutter. The redhead's heart nearly shattered right then and there. After deliberating for only a moment, the younger girl responded in a gruff imitation of her brother's voice.

"Yeah, it's me." Hermione's facial expression relaxed almost immediately. The still sleeping brunette reached out towards Ginny. Careful not to wake her, Ginny tentatively wrapped her arms around Hermione, knowing that this was probably the only favor she could grant her friend at the moment. A tiny reminder. A bit of comfort. That was all.

**Aw, this chapter made me cry. I like it though. Everyone needs a good cry now and then.**


End file.
